


Quiet Time

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reading, Secret Relationship, Self-cest, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise comes home to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [KaneKaneWeek](http://kanekaneweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> Prompts: Day 1: Black Coffee, Domesticity.

Haise walked into his room. He groaned and leaned against the closed door. It had been a long day. No sooner had he entered the room then he smelled the scent of black coffee. He was enjoying it until he realized...

"Kaneki! No one's supposed to know you're here!"

The white-haired boy smiled at him.

"It's okay," said Kaneki as he walked up to Haise, mug in hand. "The only one who would be able to smell it is Urie, and he won’t be home until about six. I opened the window, so the smell should be gone by then."

Haise sighed and gratefully took the mug Kaneki offered. He sipped it experimentally.

"Wow! This is great!"

Kaneki smiled, his pale cheeks turning pink.

"Not bad with just what I could do with what you have the house and a hot plate, huh? I might not have Antieku's resources, but I still have the experience they gave me." 

"Indeed," said Haise. He was vaguely aware of what Anteiku was, but didn't try to delve into that part of his life too much.

Setting the coffee on his desk, Haise sat on his bed. He leaned forward, his head almost touching his knees.

"Long day?"

"Yeah... meetings and stuff."

Kaneki walked over and sat down next to Haise, rubbing his back gently.

"I can't even _imagine_ the... 'meetings and stuff' I'd have if the GCC found out about you. How would I even _explain_ you?"

"Magic?" Kaneki replied with a grin.

"Oh, yeah.... 'This is my younger self somehow brought to life by... magic'."

Both men laughed.

"Ya know," said Haise, thoughtfully, "You might be younger than me, but you're more cynical. I guess I should call you... my bitter half!"

"Oh God!"

Haise giggled as Kaneki just covered his face.

 

There was a silence between the two men for a few minutes. Kaneki had started rubbing the back of Haise's neck.

"You want a book to read?"

"Hmm, that would be nice," Haise replied.

Getting up, Kaneki began to look through Haise's extensive collections of books. 

"Oh! Here's one you haven't read." Kaneki handed Haise a slim book with a black cover.

"Thanks," Haise replied, taking the book. He looked at it for a moment, then handed it back to Kaneki. "Would you please read to me?"

Kaneki smiled at his older self. "Sure."

Moving the pillow, Kaneki sat where it had been and patted his lap. Smiling, Haise lay his head on the young man's slim thighs.

"Thanks, Kaneki."

"My pleasure, Haise."


End file.
